Heaven's little devil
by nighttime writer
Summary: Leo has a new charge. A 16 year old boy with a destiny far greater than anyone else. With a mother he's never known as a Charmed one and a father who he grew up with as the source the boy must choose which destiny he wants. Go to new chapter and read A/6
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite: PERTINENT BACKGROUND

A/N – Hey guys, I'm re-writing this entire story. It was published in 2004 meaning that I was only 15 when I started writing it. My writing style has hopefully changed a little since then. I was trying to update it today with a new chapter, but I just couldn't get back into it. Same plot…totally different set up.

* * *

Cole Turner winced as his 16-year-old son threw the box labeled "fragile" into the U-Haul. The contents shattered, but the boy was deaf to the sound as music blared from the boy's i-pod. It was no secret that the boy was unhappy with the move as he made it his personal mission to remind Cole about his displeasure every single chance he got. In fact, he only just began packing earlier that morning, even though he was informed about the move three weeks ago.

"What the fuck is in San Francisco anyways?" Phillip questioned as he purposely bumped into his father with yet another box marked "fragile."

"My job is in San Francisco," Cole stated placing the box he was carrying gently into the van. "And don't you dare try throwing that box!"

Phillip said nothing as he flung the box into the back of the van, a satisfied smirk forming on his face at the sound of shattering plates. "Or what? You'll leave me here?" Phillip snarked, moving past his father to retrieve more boxes.

Cole let out a harsh sigh, forcing himself to withhold the temptation to throw a fireball at his son. At sixteen the boy was the hardest headed teenager on the face of the earth; Cole was sure of it. Unlike the entire underworld and even the heavens above, the boy did not fear Cole in the least bit. In fact, he tried Cole's patience every single waking minute of the damn day. Whenever Cole told him to _not_ do something, Phillip went out of his way to make sure he did do it. A big part of Cole just wanted to tell Phillip who he was, who he _really_ was, if only to keep the boy in his place, but an even bigger part of Cole, his human part, wanted to protect the boy from the unnecessary evils of life.

It had taken years to instill his position in the underworld, to convince the demons that his having a son would not hinder him from fulfilling his goal – the overturning of the elder world thus tipping the precious balance in evil's favor. It was hard collecting powers and training demons to work together for the goal, but it seemed that the work was paying off. After years of sending petty demons after the Charmed ones as to not raise their suspicions it was finally time to place the plan into action. The only problem was that it required Cole and Phillip to pick up their lives in Nevada and move back to San Francisco.

Phillip knew nothing of the pending war, and it was Cole's goal to keep Phillip in the dark for as long as possible. Cole had bounded Phillip's powers at birth and frequently made sure that the boy's powers stayed bounded. It had been an issue a time or two in the past when Phillip's powers would grow past the limits of the spell binding them, but it was never an extreme issue, and Phillip never noticed. The boy was strong, probably stronger than anyone could ever imagine, but he was just a boy. When he was younger demons would try kidnapping him, but they never succeeded. As time progressed, and Cole's importance and influence grew demons understood that Phillip was to be left alone. So, Cole was able to raise his child as human, and the sweet loving boy had grown into a sixteen year old bundle of horror.

"Fuck your job, this is stupid!" Phillip cried out.

Cole sighed dropping a box into the van before bringing his hand up to his forehead in attempt to rub out the migraine that was forming.

"Can you please watch your language?" Cole stated. "Listen, kid, I know you're not happy with this. I'm not too happy with this either, believe me, but can't we just make the best out of the situation we're given?"

"How about soccer?" Phillip stated shaking his head. "How about the team? How the heck am I supposed to make varsity in the middle of the season?"

"I'm sure there's always next year. You're being dramatic," Cole pointed out.

"No, dad, dramatic would be me filing for legal emancipation, or slitting my carotid arteries in a form of active rebellion. I am acting perfectly within my rightful limits considering you're RUINING MY LIFE!" Phillip lashed out stomping away.

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy!" Cole yelled out after his son.

The sound of someone shimmering behind him caused Cole to twirl around, fireball in hand, ready to defend himself. A part of him was thankful that he could release some of his anger on the idiot who thought that shimmering so close to his son was a good idea, however that joy quickly diminished when he set his eyes upon Kershaw, his most faithful and ridiculously loyal demon servant.

"My Liege," Kershaw greeted, immediately dropping his head in respect.

"You know better than to shimmer in when my son is so close, Kershaw," Cole said pushing past the much smaller demon to make his way back into the house to grab more boxes.

"Yes, yes, I know," Kershaw stumbled out, walking behind Cole. "I just wanted to inform you, the elders are starting to get suspicious of the quietness, as are the Charmed ones."

"Uncle Kershaw," Phillip greeted coolly as he passed both men.

When Phillip was younger Cole had made Kershaw Phillip's bodyguard, bestowing upon the lower level demon powers which would be useful against any sort of attack orchestrated. One day in day care Phillip had gotten sick and Cole hadn't been able to pick him up; much to Cole's annoyance, Kershaw wasn't able to either. Apparently, only immediately family members could pick the boy up. After that, Cole had forged papers and documents which stated Kershaw was actually his adopted brother and therefore Phillip's legal guardian if anything were to happen to him or if he was otherwise unavailable. While it did nothing but raise questions in the underworld, it was a big help on earth as it reassured all of Phillip's teachers that he indeed had a somewhat "stable home environment."

"Phillip," Kershaw greeted. "I just came by to talk to your dad about his job…"

"Could really care less Uncle K. The company moving you too?"

"Yes, they believed I would best be of service to them in the upcoming months if I were to be situated closer to base," Kershaw explained.

Phillip nodded used to the weirdness that was his Uncle Kershaw and walked away from the men leaving Cole to roll his eyes at the demon. "Could you please at least act a little more human?"

"I have only begun exercising my human half when Phillip was born, my liege, I am still young. Forgive me," Kershaw apologized.

Cole huffed out, but said nothing, choosing instead to hand the demon one of the heavier box to bring to the van. He lifted one as well and together they made their way down the stairs.

"Send Barbas to mess with Piper's brats. Tomorrow's Friday the thirteenth anyways, they shouldn't question Barbas's appearance too much," Cole ordered. "That should keep them satisfied. Oh, and send one or two darklighters as well for them to vanquish."

"I shall prepare headquarters for your arrival," Kershaw stated placing the box in the van. "And I shall relay your orders immediately."

"Thanks, Kershaw."

Kershaw nodded and shimmered away before Phillip could return from inside the house. Cole went through the house one last time to make sure there were no forgotten boxes. By the time he was back out, Phillip was already sitting in the passenger seat, his palm resting firmly on the horn.

Cole blinked and the blaring horn died down, much to Phillip's confusion and disappointment. Cole once again suppressed the urge to use magic against his son as he settled into the driver's seat.

"Would you like to put on your seatbelt?" Cole asked as he snapped his in place. "It saves lives."

"Yeah, well, like I said, you ruined mine. If I die sooner then I wouldn't mind," Phillip muttered.

"What's wrong with you, is it your time of the month or something? Last time I checked, Phillip, only girls get those," Cole snapped at his son. "So grow a damn pair, and put your damn seatbelt on before I put it on for you!"

"How long is the drive again?" Phillip asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Too damn long…" Cole growled out peeling out of the driveway.

* * *

**AT THE MANOR**

**

* * *

**

"So, I have a new charge apparently," Leo said offhandedly trying to alleviate the silence that graced the dinner table.

All occupants at the table rolled their eyes, unable to hide their disinterest in the topic. It seemed that lately Leo was being given a new charge in addition to his other ones every single day. In fact, it had been the first day that entire week that Leo had been able to make family dinner.

"What else is new?" Wyatt asked grumpily.

"Does that mean you're going to be gone even more now?" Chris complained.

"Boys," Piper warned. "Leo, what's going on? This is the fourth charge you've been given in two weeks."

"Actually," Coop piped up from the other side of the table.

Coop quickly finished cutting up his youngest girl's slice of meat before fully turning towards the other adults at the table. "It's interesting; I've been taken off a lot of my charges. The elders were saying that love cannot get in the way…"

"The way of what?" Chris asked intrigued, taking the words out of his aunt's mouth.

"Something big is brewing in the underworld. The elders aren't sure what it is, and they've figured out a way to block any good magical beings from going down there," Leo explained.

"How come you didn't tell me, dad? I'm sure I could get through," Wyatt whined.

"I didn't tell you because you're fifteen and you just failed your English midterm. You need to focus on school," Leo said disapprovingly.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Paige questioned.

"I was sure the elders told you about it since you are running magic school," Leo sighed, suddenly wishing he hadn't brought up the topic at the dinner table.

"So who is this new charge? Don't tell me you're going to drag us tool shopping again," Henry asked bringing the conversation back to its origin.

"Nope, unfortunately," Leo said sadly, ignoring the sounds of relieved sighs that escaped his two brother-in-laws. "He's just a kid, just a couple months older than Wyatt actually. The boy's powers are bounded, but they are sure that his magic is going to be much too strong to be contained."

"Couldn't we just bind the boy's powers, wouldn't that be easiest?" Piper suggested.

"No, the power of three is not strong enough to bind his powers," Leo said shaking his head.

"Well, the only person who has that much power is Wyatt," Phoebe pointed out concerned.

"The boy could be swayed to evil and it cannot happen. The elders want me to keep a close eye on him, to lead him to good…or to give you three the go ahead to kill him while his powers are still bounded. It's really a delicate situation," Leo explained.

"This is not good dinner conversation," Penny, Phoebe and Coop's oldest pointed out.

Chris scoffed, "Since when did we ever have appropriate dinner conversations in this house?"

"How about you five go to the living room and play," Henry suggested turning to the five youngest children.

All five pouted and complained but Coop nodded in agreement, gently ordering his children to take their desserts to the living room. Penny, Chris, and Wyatt all waited patiently for the children to leave before they moved from their seat. Coop, Phoebe, Paige, and Henry all moved closer to Leo and Piper who were sitting at the head of the table. As the three oldest, Wyatt, Chris, and Penny had the most power of any of the cousins; and while Chris arguably had more power since he was conceived by an elder and a Charmed one, Wyatt clearly was the prophesized one and had the greatest control over the three.

"Ok, Leo, I am not going to kill a child," Phoebe spat out harshly, mindful of her volume so the kids would not hear.

"I don't want you to either, but the elders wanted me to tell you that it may have to happen," Leo pointed out.

"Why now? Why wait this long?" Paige questioned.

"A powerful magic has been cloaking him from the elders. Up until a couple of months ago no one up there even knew this child existed. He isn't supposed to exist. He was vanquished, or at least everyone thought he was," Leo said starting to tread carefully. "He's supposed to start high school at the boy's school on Monday."

"Will the boy's be in danger?" Piper asked worriedly.

"We can take care of ourselves, mom," Wyatt whined.

"He doesn't even know about his magic. I doubt it, at least for now," Leo pointed out. "There's more."

"More? How could there be more?" Paige quipped.

"The elders don't think you vanquished the source."

"We did! We…I watched Cole explode," Phoebe sputtered out.

"The boy could either be the greatest form of good the world's ever seen, or the greatest form of evil."

"How come future Chris didn't warn us about this one?" Piper wondered outloud.

Chris shrank back uncomfortably in his chair. He was aware that he had gone back to the past in another life, but it was not a topic anyone wanted to speak about and he was more than happy to oblige. He didn't like to think his brother could be anything less than the perfect brother he was in the current timeline.

"Maybe Chris changed something while he was here and this wasn't supposed to originally happen," Coop suggested.

"The boy's name is Phillip," Leo added. "The elders believe that he's your child, Phoebe…"

All eyes turned to Phoebe who suddenly paled. Coop watched as the color drained from her face.

"Mom?" Penny questioned worriedly watching as Phoebe started taking in deep breaths.

"Honey?" Coop grabbed her hand into his two big ones kissing it reassuringly.

"Phillip…" Phoebe happened to sputter out in question.

"Phillip Turner."

* * *

A/N: I left the old chapters because I wanted to just show that it will be the same story and follow mostly the same plot line, but at the same time it will be different. Hope you guys read and review


	2. A new Charge

**Summary:** Leo is assigned a new charge, a fourteen year old boy. Upon arrival Leo quickly realizes that this was no ordinary boy. The boy must choose who he is destined to be. The next source, or one of the greatest good the world's ever seen with the source as a father and a charmed one as a lost mother. It's up to Leo to lead him to a mother he's never known an away from the only family he thinks he has left.

**A/N:** Ok so basically Phoebe's baby is alive and so is Cole, but without Phoebe's knowing. Hence the source and a Charmed One. But Cole never told Damian who he really was. To Damian his mother died when he was still a baby. Leo comes in as a soccer coach and a school nurse.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own charmed. Don't sue.

* * *

**Quick Fact-Characters:  
****Damian Phillip Turner-14 years old  
****5'7 with hazel eyes (Like Cole's)  
****Brown partially curly hair  
****(Think Zachary in Legend of Sleepy Halliwell)**

* * *

**Christopher Perry Halliwell, 12 years old  
****4'10 with intense green eyes  
****Mushroom cut straight brown hair  
****(Think of the little Chris in Legend of Sleepy Halliwell only older)

* * *

**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, 13 years old  
****5'3 with blue eyes  
****Curly blonde hair  
****(Think of Justin Timberlake in his early NSYNC days)**

**Chapter 1-A New Charge**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"I don't want to move to San Francisco!" Damian shouted as he threw the last box into the Uhaul glaring at his father.

Cole sighed. He didn't want to move either, but his law firm had decided to make the firm bigger by building a branch in San Francisco and he was one of the 'lucky few' who had to move. Of course their house was already paid and the company car would take care of them temporarily, but the thought of being so near to Phoebe tugged at his heart causing old wounds to reopen.

"I don't want to either, but my job..." Cole tried explaining once again.

"Screw your job," Damian sneered stalking off to the front of the car.

Cole's eyes flashed a dark black for a second as a small fireball appeared in his hand. He quickly clamped his hand shut extinguishing the small flame as he tried to control his emotions.

He truly didn't blame his son for being so angry about the move. He was already in the middle of his eighth grade year and was doing great with tons of friends and was happy here. He knew that taking Damian away from the life he's only known was unfair. Throwing him into a house eight blocks from Prescott street was downright cruel.

"We've got a long drive ahead of us. So what do you say we stop by Best Buy and get you some new Cds to listen to?" Cole asked bribing his son.

"Fine," Damian pouted.

Cole tried ignoring his son the rest of the drive to San Francisco. He was so rebellious. There was so much of Phoebe inside Damian. The way he always did the right thing despite all the evil he had grown up around. Cole could never change Damian's mind. When he saw someone hurt he always took him home, nursed the stranger and even offer a place to stay for the night. And whenever Cole tried to kick the stranger out Damian would glare at him with such a look that it made Cole feel guilty. Much like when Phoebe glared at him and he knew she had won.

"We're here!" Cole said trying to sound cheerful.

Damian rolled his eyes and got out slammed the door causing Cole to jump a little. Cole sighed and turned the ignition off. He walked around to the side of the car where Damian was, looking over the house from the front.

"It's bigger than our house in Chicago," Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," Damian spat putting his headphones back on and blasting his music.

He hated the place already. Everyone was too happy. It looked too perfect a neighborhood. There was even a neighborhood patrol writing tickets to put on people's cars. 'Great! Dad just had to land us a spot in Beaver Cleaver's neighborhood,' Damian thought as two boys passed him.

"DAMIAN!" Cole shouted over his son's blasting music catching his attention.

"What?"

"Help me with these boxes," Cole said handing one over to Damian.

Cole opened the door to the house and walked in. The layout was similar to one of the Halliwell manor causing Cole to momentarily let the source within take over once again as his anger rose another level. Demons were definitely going to pay for this sick idea of a joke later. The last thing he needed was another reminder of Phoebe.

"You ok dad?" Damian asked noticing his father hadn't moved from his previous position when he left him.

"No. I'm going to go take care of some business. You continue unloading the boxes. Pick a room ok?" Cole said walking over to the bathroom.

Once inside he shut the door and disappeared in heap of flames reappearing in the underworld.

Upon his arrival demons knelt down scared to look at him in the eye. By now he was clearly angry and he finally had a chance to let it show. His eyes were jet black daring any demon to look him in the eye.

"Who set up the house?" Cole demanded.

When no one responded Cole vanquished the closest demon to him sending the rest to step back as Cole stepped towards them.

"Let's try this again. Who made the house arrangements?" Cole sneered out.

"I did sir," Nelson, the youngest demon stuttered out.

Cole advanced towards the demon as the rest of the demons shimmered out leaving them by themselves.

"Do you know who lives eight blocks away?" Cole asked his voice dangerously calm.

"I thought you wanted your enemies closer," the demon stammered backing into the cave wall.

"This is your only warning. Get out of my face before I do something you'll regret," Cole said as a fireball appeared in his hand.

Before the demon could shimmer away he threw the ball sending the demon in yells of terror as he exploded. Satisfied Cole reappeared in his bathroom flushing the toilet on his way out.

"Jesus dad you take one hell of a long piss," Damian noted as he walked pass Cole setting a box of plates down on the kitchen counter.

"You start school tomorrow," Cole said casually as Damian spun around glaring at Cole.

"I am NOT starting school tomorrow," Damian spat out a new wave of anger rushing through him.

"Yes you are. Don't try to get out of it," Cole said with finality.

"You're the freaking devil!" Damian shouted porously bumping into Cole on his way out of the house.

"So I've been told," Cole shouted after him.

* * *

**====At the Manor====**

"I have a new charge," Leo announced at the dinner table.

Phoebe, Paige, and Piper exchanged glances. Richard and Jason rolled their eyes and continued eating. Every time Leo had a new charge the girls would have a fit demanding to know if it was a girl and why she needed protecting. It also meant Leo would take out his tools and beg Richard and Jason to go shopping for new ones as his old ones were often rusty because they weren't used often.

"Who is she?" Paige asked curiously.

"She is a he. I don't know why. But he's only fourteen. And I'm suppose to be a soccer coach and nurse at Wyatt and Chris' school," Leo said slightly confused.

Chris and Wyatt looked up from their plates now alert.

"Sweet! Dad's the coach at school," Chris smiled gleefully.

"The school nurse? Dad guys aren't nurses," Wyatt whined earning him a disapproving look from everyone at the table.

"Who says. Guys can be nurses," Chris defended Leo.

"No! Guys are doctors," Wyatt countered.

"Men can be whatever they want," Piper said shutting both boys up.

Everyone ate in silence for awhile, everyone deep in thought. Why would a fourteen year old boy need a white lighter? And better yet, why didn't he need one before?

"You know the weird thing is?" Leo broke the silence.

"What?" Chris asked happily as he tk'd a roll of bread to his plate.

"He doesn't know he's a witch. But the elders say he's in danger. That he's too powerful to sway to the side of evil," Leo said thoughtfully.

"What's his name?" Phoebe asked hoping it wasn't the name in her mind.

The elders said that about only one other baby besides Wyatt. But it couldn't be. Her baby died. He almost killed her and his sisters. He couldn't possibly be alive.

"I don't know the last name. The elders won't give me. But his first name and middle name is Damian Phillip," Leo said not thinking anything of it.

All three sisters dropped whatever they were eating making a loud clanking noise on the plates surprising the rest of the room. Paige's little daughter, who was asleep in the room besides the dining room awoke and started crying. Richard looked to Paige and then to the playpen where their daughter resided. He didn't know where to go.

"It can't be..."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so it's kind of bad. But I just needed to set the story up. I've just had this playing in my mind since forever. I just needed to know what if. Can you guys please tell me if I should continue? I hope you guys like it because I surely think it's an interesting concept. So yeah please tell me what your thinking. The more feedback the faster the update. **

****


	3. Apology wit chapter

**A/n:** OoPsies! Oh man oh man...I had so many mistakes from last chapter. And to top that mistake off i put the freaking chapter in the WRONG story! I am so sorry to those who were expecting to read that story and saw there was none! Gahh juss for that Im going to make this chapter extra long and Im determined to finish it before church. I kind of want to start over because of all the mistakes but seeing how it's already up I'm going to try and 'fix' it. There's going to be some major 'not shown or missed parts' and a lot of flashbacks just to make everything fit. Keep in mind the idea of the story came to me in the middle of the night so I woke up wrote down the summary and went back to sleep. The next day i completely forgot everything running through my mind so I'm remembering it right now. I'm so sorry to all of you I swear I deeply am. I so got off on the wrong foot for this story. Hopefully you guys would accept my apology and keep reading.

* * *

**=flashback=**

Pheobe smiled happily as she got lost in Cole's deep blue eyes. She had always had a thing for bad guys, but Cole was the baddest of all. Yet, he was absolutly the only ma who could make Pheobe feel the way she did. He could take her breath away each time he shimmered in or out of the room. Shatter her heart each time he shimmered away and glue it all back together again when he took her in his arms. He was Pheobe's soul mate, and Pheobe knew that she was his as well.

He had convinced her to take a day off work and her chaotic wiccan duties to spend a whole day out with him. No magic, no demons, and no sisters. It was undoubtibly the best day of Pheobe's life. The day began with breakfast in bed, surprising Pheobe with his culinary skills. And then off to the amusement park where he had won her almost every single stuffed animal there. And now, dinner, in the most expensive resturant by the beach as the sun set around them.

"You enjoy yourself today?" Cole asked cutting through Pheobe's thoughts.

"Hmm...today was perfect," Pheobe smiled as she took his hand into hers.

Cole quickly paid for their check and with some help from Pheobe, walked a giant stuffed teddy bead that he he had won earlier to the car. Pheobe had insisted that Cole carried the bear everywhere, instead of just leaving it in the backseats. Wanting to make the day revolve around Pheobe, Cole reluctantly agreed, letting the huge bear engulf him as he tried carrying it on his back.

"I really don't see why we have to carry this oversized thing everywhere," Cole huffed out as he tried pushing it into the car.

Innocently, Pheobe replied, "Because someone might steal him."

Pheobe was about to climb in the passenger side of the car when Cole grabbed her hand and closed the car door as he walked away from the car.

"Where are we going?" Pheobe asked more surprised than anything. "And we can't leave Teddy in the car."

"Teddy will survive. Come on Pheobe, you really think this day would end with dinner? Now what kind of boyfriend am I to take you this close to the beach and not let you walk on the sand barefoot?" Cole said walking backwards as he took both of Pheobe's hands into his, partially dragging Pheobe.

Pheobe let out a delighted squeal and jumped towards Cole, making him partially lose his balance for a second as she hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe. She had once told him when they first met that she liked long walks on the beach, but she didn't know one guy who did. It was so long ago, that up until the time she had forgotten.

Taking comfort in resting her head on Cole's chest, together they walked as Cole draped an arm around her bringing her closer to him. Pheobe looked into the windows of each small store they passed, stopping when she saw a baby book of names in one window. Thinking it would be fun to make choose out names she dragged Cole into the bookstore. Cole paled when he saw the biggest baby name book in the world.

"Please tell me you're not going to actually look at that book," Cole said with no such luck as Pheobe sat cross legged on the floor with the book on her lap.

"Oh come on Cole it'll be fun choosing out baby names!" Pheobe said excitidly not noticing the uncomfortable look on Cole's face. "I want a son. But I want to name him with a P too."

"I want a son too, but I'm not going to name my child with a P," Cole said finding two chairs to sit in.

He pulled Pheobe up and sat her down on one of the chairs and then sat in the chair across from her.

"The meaning of Pual is little," Pheobe read outloud.

"No, I don't like the name Paul," Cole said signaling Pheobe to go on.

"How about Paxton? Town of peace," Pheobe said looking up once again.

"That child is going to hate you once he figures what his name means," Cole teased earning him a light smack on the arm.

"How about...umm...Phillip?" Pheobe asked hopefully.

"Phillip? It sounds ok. Ok, I give you permission to name your future son Phillip," Cole said in a deep voice making Pheobe crack up.

Cole gladly took the book out of Pheobe's lap as he helped her to her feet. He placed the book back on the shelf and put both his hands on each of Pheobe's shoulders pushing her out of the book store. He silently thanked a non existent God as Pheobe didn't ask him to choose out a name either.

"I'll race you to the beach," Pheobe said looking up into Cole's eyes.

Cole raised an eye brow and laughed when Pheobe took off leaving him behind. He causually jogged after her, while they both laughed. Catching up, Cole picked up Pheobe and spun her around as she shrieked happily. Happily, both Cole and Pheobe plopped down on the sand. Pheobe involuntarily shivered a little. Cole smiled taking off his sweater and draping it around Pheobe's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. They watched the waves roll, crashing into shore in a rythmatic way as they both let the silence consume them.

"What would you like to name your son?" Pheobe asked breaking the comfortable silence.

Cole thought for a moment. He already knew the answer to that. Five hundred years was a long time, and he had thought of anything and everything.

"Damian," Cole answered a small satisfied. "But I'd let my wife's choice of name be the first name," Cole added.

Pheobe smiled at Cole's unselfishness. "Damian Phillip. I like it," Pheobe said looking up into Cole's eyes to see if he agreed.

His eyes twinkled brighter than Pheobe had ever seen and her smile grew wider. The wave of restlessness overcame her, and she got up on her feet and dragged Cole up to his.

"I like it too. Pheobe where we going?" Cole asked letting Pheobe pull on him.

Pheobe walked to the edge of the beach where water met sand and took her shoes off.

"Come on a little water won't kill you," Pheobe teased when she saw Cole's reluctantness.

Sighing Cole took off his shoes and chased after Pheobe who was running down the beach like before. Finally catching up Cole took Pheobe's hand to stop her from running away again and so he could catch his breath. Together they walked across the beach, hand in hand, talking and laughing about everything. They were having such a good time that neither of them noticed the thunder and the storm clouds that were producing above them. Finally, the rain started to fall catching both of them by surprise.

By the time they had both gotten to the car they were soaking wet.

Through his laughter Cole asked, "Is today STILL the best day of your life?"

"Yeah it is," Pheobe said smiling as she leaned into him for a kiss.

**=end of flashback=**

Pheobe laid in bed wondering why after so many years was Cole back. Wondering if she could handle Cole being back. She had vanquished him. Sent him away to live eternity in hell. Her baby had been consumed by the sorce. Killed inside the seer. And after years she had finally moved on. But now he was back. Both him and baby. 'No, not baby,' Pheobe thought remembering how old her son should have been.

The sound of a tree branch scraping against her window made her jump as the rain pounded heavily on her window. The whole house was quiet, and despite the sleepiness that was threatening to consume her, she knew she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. She didn't have the energy to have another dream about Cole. Twice in two nights were enough to convince her that it would keep coming. She couldn't sneak out of her room either. Jason would feel her leave the room. Plus, the boys' room was just down the hall and they kept their door open in case any demon were to attack.

Yet she didn't want to be in her room. There were too many memories. Cole was everywhere. No matter how long ago she had shared the bed with, she still could smell a tiny scent of Cole forever embedded into her sheets. No matter how many times she washed it, and how many times she changed it, his scent was still there, now sufficating her.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, she rolled over carefully so she wouldn't wake Jason up as she looked at the digital clock that faintly glowed on her nightstand.

'3:20 am...well isn't this just great,' Pheobe thought sarcastically as she opened her door and as quietly as she could, sneaked past the boys, Paige, and Piper and Leo's room and made her way down the stairs. She plopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv and put it on mute. Figuring she could take her mind off her thoughts she began to carelessly flip through the channells.

Finally deciding to watch Court TV she let the moving people play out trying to concentrate on the tv.

"Mom, Aunt Pheobe's on the couch and I can't watch tv," Chris complained walking into the kitchen.

"You're not suppose to be watching tv anyways mister. Go get ready for school," Piper said shooing her youngest child out of the kitchen.

Piper was worried. Ever since Leo's little announcement, Pheobe had been acting a lot more distant. Whenever Piper laid a plate of food down, full of her favorites, she would only take a couple of bites and then play with the food until Piper would take the plate away herself. Jason, didn't know what was bothering her, and that was another issue Piper was concerned about. Cole was Pheobe's past. But now he was back. She didn't know if Pheobe had it within her to deny Cole once more.

"Pheobe...honey, wake up," Piper said gently shaking her younger sister awake.

"Oh...hey Piper. Did I fall asleep?" Pheobe asked confused at first.

Piper was now geniunly concerned as she took in Pheobe's pale features. She now just noticed the small bags beginning to form under Pheobe's eyes. She looked so tired and worn out. She realized just how serious Jason was when he said it was truly bothering Pheobe.

"Yeah, Pheobe you don't look so well. Why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep," Piper suggested.

"No, I have work today," Pheobe said stubbornly standing up.

Piper pushed her back down on the couch. "Yeah, but falling asleep at work isn't going to help you any. Now come on. You can use some rest."

Pheobe stood up despite Piper's persistantness and walked towards the front door, Piper on her heel. "Listen Pipe, I'm just going to get some fresh air no biggie. Besides I could use some excercise."

Piper turned reluctantly as her sister closed the front door to the manor shut. She was worried.

* * *

**Turner household**

"Dad, you're going to give me a ride right?" Damian asked through bites of cereal.

Damian had convinced his dad to let off school until Monday instead of Friday. It had work, but he still had to stay home all day because his dad was working all weekend and he had no way of knowing where everything was.

"Yeah, now hurry up," Cole muttered his eyes clearly showing he was lacking sleep, and was grumpy.

Cole had spent the better half of the weekend trying to convince every demon that he had no choice of the relocation and that he was completely aware of the situation of his son being so close to his mother. Demons were starting to question his authority and he knew that in order to maintain the balance of good and evil he needed to keep the underworld organized.

He had taken full percaution as he stratigically given Damian everything he had asked for so he wouldn't get bored and go out and wander the streets. He didn't need to add Phoebe and son reunion to the list of things to explain.

Damian sighed picking up his newly pack school bag. Cole had picked up his supplies and everything else needed over the weekend. Damian wanted to go shopping on his own, but thought better of it instead of just staying by himself in the mall looking stupid. His room was already set up, and his dad and him took everyday single minute after Cole came home from work to set up his room and the family room to suit Damian's needs. Damian was surprised his father agreed to everything so quickly. Maybe his dad was under a lot of stress.

Grabbing his backpack, Damian ran down the stairs and jumped the last two and ran out of the already opened front door. His dad left it slightly ajar for him, and he slammed it shut running to the car. He was running so quickly he didn't even notice the lady who was walking with her head to the ground. Bumping into her he felt himself slam into an alternate reality of some sort. Everything was greyish and nothing seemed right. It was like the future or something.

"So...sor...uhh...sorry," Damian sputtered out after being pulled away by his father's consistant nagging.

* * *

**A/N: Omg I'm sooo srry for the delay. Gah skool's being being a freakin nightmare. And I can't get on the computer because people's idea of fun is to freaking do homework til like 2 in da morning. So I'm real exhausted so I might not be updating this story as much as I want. Depends on homework. Hopefully I can get a chapter up on the weekends or something. What do you think. Hopefully this explained at least ONE question. The further into the story the more missing details you guys will get. Sorry again. **


	4. A PAIN

A/N: Long time no write eh? Did you guys miss me? Well review me and show me I'm loved and here's your chapter. A little late but here it is all the same.

-Liz

"Damian Phillip Turner," Cole said the name once again feeling his patience leaving him as the secretary looked over her stack of papers once more.

She hummed to an upbeat song in her head making both father and son exchanged glances of annoyance. She seemed not to notice however as she pulled out a small stack of papers and smiled triumphantly.

"Damian Phillip Turner!" She said happily. "Here you go dad," she somehow missed the death glare Cole was sending her way. "His class schedule and everything he needs. It says here he's to be in Science right now…" she trailed off much to Damian and Cole's happiness.

This was Cole's chance to make a getaway, and he wasn't stupid. "Thanks, I'll let Damian find his own way. It'll let him figure out the school much better," Cole said forcing a smile and nearly shoving Damian out the door.

Damian fought back a smile as he saw a murderous glint in his father's eyes. He didn't seem phased by the look because he's seen it many times before, but he knew better than to rub him the wrong way just that moment. He stood in front of his dad quietly expecting his dad to hand over the papers. Finally after a minute he realized Cole had completely forgotten he had them in his hands and he coughed out loud trying to subtly tell him.

"Dad…I do need my schedule…" Damian said taking the papers out of Cole's hands.

He studied them for a moment while Cole read over his shoulders. He wanted to know exactly what classes Damian was taking in order to prevent what happened a couple of years ago.

-flashback-

"Cole Turner," Cole spoke into the phone.

Cole was surprised since he was convinced that his phone didn't even work when it rang. Needless to say he jumped a little, and felt foolish enough as it was already. He wasn't in the mood for any sort of small talk even if it had to be with his "job."

"Mr. Turner, we have your son in the office," a stern voice spoke into the phone.

Cole's eyes turned black temporarily letting the source out as he angrily growled, "why?" into the phone.

The poor lady was taken aback by his tone that she felt herself gulp surprised. "He was not in his proper classes…" she stuttered out.

-end of flashback-

In the end it was clearly obvious that Damian was placed in the wrong classes, and he took it upon himself to see that he got the education he needed. After that Cole made sure Damian into the high classes not wanting the same incident to happen here. He didn't want to come out of his house or his office unless absolutely necessary.

"You know your way home?" Cole asked looking down at his son.

Damian nodded and turned to walk away. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his dad yet, still angry about the move and feeling like a needle in a haystack as he searched for his science room. He really didn't want to admit to Cole that he wasn't paying jack shit attention when he was driving over now that he was in one of his dangerous moods.

"Where the fuck is this room…" Damian muttered getting frustrated as he rounded the school for the third time.

It had been over ten minutes of searching and going back up and down the three leveled school and still he had no luck finding the science room. He had half a mind to walk right out of the school but he didn't simply because he had no way of getting home.

"Hi," Damian jumped at the voice.

He stringed a few more cuss words in before finally turning to see who had spoken. He laughed than quickly coughed to cover his little outburst. There in front of him was probably the dorkiest looking guy he's ever seen. He was holding a bunch of files which by the looks of his office behind him he was just transferring.

"Hi…" Damian said timidly unsure of what to make of the scene.

"Do you have a hall pass?" the guy asked.

Damian shrugged. The hell he'd know if he had a hall pass or not. "I'm new. I'm trying to find some room."

His entire face changed into a look of surprise and welcome. He quickly set his files down on the desk and extended his hand out. "Leo Wyatt," he said smiling down at the kid.

Damian looked at him studying him before finally taking the hand and saying his name. Damian was surprised when he saw the man's eyes spark as if he was seeing something and it was all clicking together, before they quickly became neutral, but dancing once again.

"Well lets see Damian, what room are you looking for buddy?" Leo said cheerfully.

Damian nearly gagged when he heard the man. "Does this whole school take a happy pill or something?" he thought out loud making Leo laugh despite himself.

"Ok, it's not that far, I'll come with you give you a little tour along the way," Leo read Damian's expression and surpressed a small laugh.

He looked exactly like Cole, except his hair was straight. He looked like a kid that's been kicked one too many times and it saddened Leo a bit knowing that boy in front of him was his nephew, but not being able to embrace him in a hug. It's been a long time. Cole was only a name now in the house, well was until of Damian, but Phoebe for the most part had moved on already.

"…ok…" Damian said apprehensively snapping Leo back to reality.

The room was difficult to find. It was a corner room that wasn't labeled because the room number was worn off and old wooden label that anyone would have missed if they had not known it was there. Leo took note that the boy chewed at his fingernails nervously but always stopped himself whenever he caught Leo looking.

"So," Leo cleared his throat trying to break the silence. "you play soccer?"

Damian shrugged, and Leo thought it meant no.

'_Why would they make me the soccer coach then…?'_ Leo thought as he tried figuring out the boy.

Fortunatly the classroom was on the other side of the building so he made as much small talk as he could. The unfortunate part was that Damian never seemed to be much of a talker and just simply said yes or no to Leo's questions not offering more than Leo asked.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Leo tried again.

"I never said I didn't play soccer," Damian said defensively.

"So we're getting somewhere," Leo said this time not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

Damian raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"Well we're here," Leo said stepping just outside of a corner room.

Damian felt like smacking his head. He had noticed the room before but never really thought anything of it. He thought it was a janitor's room and never thought to check on it, but now standing this far away he saw all the curious faces inside.

"You should come to practice afterschool today. My boys play on the team," when Leo noticed he wasn't convinced Leo added. "You'd like them."

"Joy…" Damian said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

-At the manor-

"I saw him!" Phoebe squeaked out running into the house.

Piper looked up from her beef stew and frowned confused. "Saw who Phoebe?" then it started dawning to her and she put her hand over her mouth. "Cole?"

Phoebe looked at Piper as if she grew two heads at that moment before shaking her comment off. "Nooo. I saw him. Damian…"

"You saw him?" Paige came into the room and grabbed an apple from the counter. "How does he look?" Paige asked curiously.

"Like Cole. Except with straight hair," Phoebe said dropping onto the kitchen stool and groaning.

Paige and Piper exchanged glances unsure of how to comfort Phoebe. Piper knew that she would have been hysterical if she thought Wyatt or Chris was dead when they were really alive. That's why after Chris' death Piper made SURE he was really dead. That he moved on to the afterlife.

"Paige aren't you supposed to be at magic school?" Piper asked looking at Paige.

Paige nodded but waved her comment off. "I'm going to go see who shows up at soccer "tryouts" with Leo this afternoon." She looked over at Phoebe before quickly adding, "and cheer for my nephews."

"Paige, Damian is your nephew too," Phoebe said picking up her head from her hands.

"Well I'm so used to only having two, let me get used to the fact Cole's alive first," Paige muttered before walking out of the kitchen.

-After school-

"Is he going to show or what?" Wyatt whispered to Chris as they ran their lap around the field.

There was much talk about the sarcastic new kid. Both Wyatt and Chris knew the team would give him a hard time if he joined after tryouts. They were already feeling angry that their coach quit after tryouts but didn't say anything after realizing their new coach was Chris and Wyatt's dad.

"CHRIS, WYATT, pick up the slack," Leo screamed from the other side of the field.

Both boys looked around and realized that they were the last ones, and that the other kids were already well half a lap ahead of them. They started running faster but kept an eye on the gym door.

"Well if he's going to show he better show now…" Chris said.

"CHRIS, WYATT!" Paige squealed from the sidelines making both boys inwardly groan.

They both loved their aunt to death, but they really didn't need her hugging them in the middle of their running. The boys would have a field day with this for sure. They reluctantly walked into Paige's open arms and gave her a quick hug before they ran the rest of their lap.

"Where is he?" Wyatt asked his brother now getting annoyed. "Dad tells us to…"

"Well speak of the devil," Chris whispered cutting Chris off.

Leo turned around to see why his team was suddenly whispering amongst themselves pointing to someone crossing the field. He looked towards the person and saw Damian sprinting towards them dressed in gear.

"Damian glad you decided to join us," Leo said adding his name to the roster.

Damian grunted. Chris and Wyatt made their way over to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Wyatt and this is my little brother Chris," Wyatt introduced themselves.

Damian looked at the two almost studying them and said quietly. "I don't care…" before taking off and starting the two laps he needed to do around the field.

Leo put an arm around both his boys and watched Damian run down the far side of the field. Chris had a small sneer on his face trying to disguised it while Wyatt just openly spat out to Leo, "Well isn't he just a pain in the a…"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, finish that sentence and you won't have dessert for the next month," Leo warned. "He's just new…"

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a REALLY long time. I just got inspired today…hahaha so um please review. It was because of reviews that got me coming back and starting this fic over again. Just REVIEW me and I promise another chapter!

-Liz


	5. lookin up edit

"Why are you late?" Cole jumped from his seat where he was contently staring at the door, willing it to open for the past two hours.

Damian simply ignored his father, throwing his backpack and soccer equipment to the side. He started walking to the kitchen, with Cole hot on his heels.

"You were supposed to be home at 4:00," Cole snarled out.

"Well I'm not," Damian said rummaging through the refrigerator.

In anger Cole slammed the refrigerator door shut, surprising Damian. Damian knew that he had pushed his father past a very fine line, and he suddenly regretted his last words.

"Sorry dad, I was at soccer tryouts ok?" Damian said in a softer tone.

"Do you have any idea what's out there?" Cole said with his teeth clenched.

Of course he didn't know what was out there. Cole had been in the underworld vanquishing demons fearing one of them had his son. He had jumped to the worst of conclusions, not even thinking about the soccer team. Damian was in love with soccer, and he felt stupid for not realizing that Damian couldn't stay off the field, no matter what state.

"Calm down, you're scaring me," Damian said giving his dad a small pat.

"You had me worried sick! The least you could have done was call me!" Cole said turning into father mode. "I mean I give you a cell phone for a reason. Do you have any common sense to just pick up your phone and say "Yeah Dad I'll be home in a couple of hours because of soccer." No," Cole drawled out. "You decide to just leave me thinking your dead somewhere in the underworld…"

"What's the underworld?" Damian asked.

Cole mentally slapped himself in the head. He had let it slip. "That's not the point…" he said trying to ignore the question.

"Now it is," Damian said sitting down on one of the tall benches, with his elbows leaning on the island.

"You had me worried kid," Cole sighed. "Can't we just leave it at that?"

Damian gave a smirk despite himself. He knew his dad worried too much for his own good. Damian knew that he was that his dad had in the world, and sometimes he just forgot to cut him some slack. He remembered when he saw his dad nearly bite the head off a security guard at Cedar Point after he said he wouldn't help looking for the lost five year old. However, he wouldn't tell his dad about how he found the man either. Damian thought his dad would never believe him anyways. He was just thinking about his dad real hard, and next thing he knew, he was somewhere different, and his dad was just right there.

"Hey dad…do you believe in magic?" Damian asked remembering the day.

Cole inwardly tensed. Magic. How was he to explain magic to the boy who was supposed to have his powers bound? How was he to explain magic to a boy whose father was the source of all evil magic? _"Yeah magic, about that, you see Damian I'm the source of all evil, so all good magic fears me…" _That was NOT going to go well with Damian, and Cole knew it.

"Why do you ask?" Cole asked sitting down next to his son.

"I don't know, because sometimes…" Damian started. "No, never mind…"

"No, I want to know," Cole said.

"I don't know. Sometimes, there's just some things that happen in life, that's not…that defies the laws of physics." Damian said. "I don't know. I'm going to start my homework, call me when dinner's ready?"

Cole nodded, although his mind was anywhere but dinner. Things happened in his son's life that defied the laws of physics. He wanted to ask like what, although he knew that would mean he would be justifying something. He could not take any interest in anything that wasn't normal. He didn't need his son to know he was interested in that sort of thing, or else he might investigate.

(At manor)

"Dad did you see how good he was?" Chris asked with a smile on his face. "He was almost as good as Wyatt!"

"He's not going to take my place at center midfield right?" Wyatt asked jealously.

"Of course not! Right dad? That's Wyatt's spot!" Chris said, his voice jumping two octaves higher than usual, making the whole family suppress a small giggle.

Chris was starting puberty, which meant funny voices in the middle of sentences, and a huge growth spurt. At only fourteen he was already eye level to Piper. Soon Piper knew that she would be scolding two boys looking up, instead of down.

"He's giving Wyatt a run for his money that's for sure," Leo stated. "But don't worry Wyatt, we'll just need to practice harder before the first game, ok son?" Leo added when he saw the hurt look on his older son's face.

He knew Wyatt worked hard to be where he was. He had been the only freshman who started on the varsity team two years ago, and awarded all conference champ. This year he would be returning for another year of being captain, his junior year in high school, but Damian was good. Leo couldn't deny the kid an opportunity, because he as a natural with the ball. A quiet kid, with a very aggressive offense. As a coach Leo knew he needed to move Wyatt to left center in order for Wyatt to start in games, but as a father, he couldn't do that to his son, and being a father always came first.

"Can I practice with you guys Dad?" Chris asked with a mouth full of food.

"As long as you both finish your homework by Saturday, there should be no problem. Ask your mom though," Leo said giving a quick wink at Piper who was sitting across the table, a smirk on her face.

"Don't make me the bad guy here," Piper said with a smile.

"Please mom!" both Chris and Wyatt said, giving their best puppy dog eyes.

"You heard your dad. Homework done by Saturday," Piper said dismissing the two boys. "Jeez, do you two ever think those eyes get a little old?"

Wyatt and Chris exchanged glances. "No!"

"So…how'd the kid look?" Jason asked curiously earning a kick from Richard, who was sitting next to him. "OW!"

Phoebe put her fork down quietly, excusing herself from the table.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked starting to stand.

"No, I'll go," Jason said excusing himself from the table.

He started up the stairs towards their room. He needed to have this conversation with Phoebe sooner or later. He had hoped it was later. He found the bathroom door closed, and when he opened it, there was Phoebe sitting on the closed toilet, head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" Jason started walking over to her before dropping to his knees to take her hands away.

"I'm sorry I'm being so weird…" Phoebe started, giving a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"Hey, I've been married to you for fifteen years, I've experienced weird a lot of times, but now isn't one of them," Jason said caressing her face before gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. Jason observed her for a few minutes and sighed. "You loved him." It wasn't a question.

"I thought he was dead," Phoebe whispered. "He destroyed the seer…"

"Cole?" Jason asked confused.

"No…Damian. I…I didn't mean to abandon him…" Phoebe sputtered through. "Oh my god, he probably thinks I'm a bad mother!"

"You're not a bad mother Phoebe. It wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you thought best," Jason said.

"Yeah, but he probably thinks I abandoned him! You don't understand. He…he…how did Cole get him back! I mean…he was the source of all evil. I was getting literal hot flashes, where my head was on fire!" Phoebe said.

"He still has it doesn't he. They both do…" Jason asked leaning against the tub, facing Phoebe.

"Have what Jason?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Your heart." It wasn't a question.

"I…" Phoebe started.

But for the life of her she couldn't finish. She knew the answer before it had come out. Jason knew the answer. How could she do this to him? How could she live in a successful marriage and doubt her love, because Jason was the one who stuck around. Jason was the one who wasn't evil. Cole had left her in pieces, and it was Jason who was letting her live her dream. And now it was Jason who was going to get hurt.

"Phoebe. I love you, but you hesitated in that question. I want you to have what your heart wants…" Jason looked away to wipe his own tears. "Even if it isn't me."

* * *

A/N I fixed this one up abit and its a bit longer. You guys please please PLEASE review. tell me what you're feeling and I'll be sure to get this upfaster


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: BornForBrianKrause guess what. I updated! People. Please review. Because you know I wasn't even going to do this fic anymore if it wasn't for that girl over there. She was the one who inspired me. So I dedicate this to her. Thanks for the review. And thanks for showing me that someone still reads even when I'm a really bad updater. Thanks. I have my guru back. Thank you. Please PLEASE review. I'm a review whore. That's all I live for no joke!

* * *

"No Jason!" Phoebe yelled chasing Jason down the stairs.

"Listen. I have a meeting in Hong Kong. I'll be gone for two weeks. You…you work whatever you need to out. I'll be back. Babe, I love you," Jason said seeing the tears in Phoebe's eyes. "Hey. Come on. I told you about this awhile ago." Jason whispered softly into Phoebe's ear giving her a bone crushing hug.

She didn't want him to let go, though she knew eventually he would. She didn't want to wave goodbye, though she knew she had to with time. She wished Piper would freeze the damn moment, just so she could feel safe. Safe in her husband's embrace. Safe in Jason's arms. Just safe.

"You're not coming back," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"That's up to you," Jason said giving her a small smile. "I love you."

With that Jason picked up the last of his bags and gently closed the door behind him. He was thankful for the rain, despite the anti-climatic-ness of it all. He didn't want the taxi driver to see him crying because he knew that by closing that door he would never feel at home there ever again. He could see it in her eyes. It had been there the whole week and a half since Cole's been back. She didn't give him the same smile. The smile reserved the man of her dreams. Though now that he thought about it he never really got that smile. He had won her over as time passed by. He had gained the family's respect. But her true unbreakable love was something he had yet to earn. She had gotten his the very first time he had set his eyes on her. He knew that she was the one. But it really didn't matter if the same wasn't said about him.

"Is Uncle Jason coming back?" Chris whispered to Wyatt as they watched their aunt and uncle's interaction in the living room.

"I have no idea," Wyatt sighed.

Chris frowned. He didn't feel like being around Aunt Phoebe lately. He wasn't sure if it was the empath within him or just the way she looked. She was like a deflated balloon that just sat in the corner slowly pulling itself towards the floor. She was always moping, no longer smiling, and no longer coming to cheer him at any of the games they had. His mom and dad kept telling him to understand, though he really didn't. She had wanted to see Damian. Always kept asking how he was. Always begged Leo to explain how great a player he was, or how good a student. She never asked about him or Wyatt anymore.

Chris made his way towards the kitchen where he knew his mom was. She had been locked up in there for the past couple of days, cooking up a storm. He noticed that it was all of Aunt Phoebe's favorites too. He didn't mind because his mom's cooking was just plain delicious, but he wanted one of his favorites on the menu too.

He plopped down on a chair grabbing for some of the snickerdoodles lying on the counter. Piper looked up from her cooking to see her youngest slowly chewing one of the cookies in a somber tone. She immediately knew there was something wrong when Chris wasn't shoving three cookies at a time in his mouth. Her mother instincts took over and she turned the stove off and walked to the other side sitting down next to Chris.

"What's wrong, peanut?" Piper asked gently rubbing the boy's head affectionately.

This was how all great talks started. Whenever he was feeling down, Chris knew all he had to do was walk into the kitchen and sit down, grab whatever was lying on the counter and Piper would come to comfort him. Play with his hair affectionately, while calling him "peanut." It was simply clockwork.

"Everything's messed up," Chris stated miserably.

"With Damian and Cole?" Piper asked gently, though she had a good idea where the conversation was going.

"Wyatt didn't get to finish the game the other day. And Aunt Paige wasn't even cheering. She was just sitting there watching _him _play. And we are talking about Aunt Paige, the one who made a whole poster that said, "My nephews are the best. Number 6 and number 2." And then Aunt Phoebe didn't even come. Aunt Phoebe never misses any of the games. And now Uncle Jason left for Hong Kong." Chris said sadly.

Piper gave a silent sigh. She was sure something was bound to happen. Ever since the boys were born the others coodled them to the point of suffocation. They all had been there from the start, being the boys personal cheerleaders. Always giving the boys small little gifts behind her back, always offering them ice cream even when Piper told them not to. And now they were all in a frenzy trying to figure out what sick, sadistic crap Cole was planning. The elders were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to figure what the shift in balance was. They (the sisters) running around trying to figure out if Damian had come into his powers yet. Piper had almost forgotten that the boys had somehow lost their cheerleaders.

"Baby, I'm sure Paige was watching you play," Piper said reassuringly.

"No she wasn't. Or else she would have jumped up and hugged me when I stole the ball and made the game winning goal," Chris said throwing the cookie down. "She was just watching him."

"Do you want me to talk to Paige?" Piper asked.

"No. It's not her fault everything's fucked up," Chris said sadly.

"Fuck is not a word used in this house mister," Piper said trying to lighten the mood.

"Why? It's the perfect word to describe everything," Chris said sliding from his chair.

-The Turner's-

"You weren't at my game the other day," Damian muttered beating the egg he was making harder.

His dad had been "away for business" more times than he can count in the last week. Dinner, which had always been a sick family tradition of eating together on the dot at 8 had been somehow diminished. Instead, Damian was forced to throw Cole's plate inside the microwave with a small note that said "missed you at dinner." Cole hadn't been home to tell him to do his homework, or to tell him to go to sleep. Damian noticed his dad had been disappearing for longer periods each time. But missing a game, was never something he imagined Cole doing.

"I'm sorry son. I was at a business meeting," Cole said.

He was too busy gathering his army. He was almost to the Book of Shadows. He was close to getting it, but now more than ever he had to be careful. He needed to make sure every demon of every known army knew their roles. He had to carefully choose his allies, his strategies. He had completely forgotten the soccer game.

"Bull shit," Damian said angrily.

"Hey don't use that tone with me," Cole said dangerously calm.

"You're never home!" Damian yelled throwing down the beater. "You move us to No-wheres-ville California, with population Happy pills and you can't even come see me in a soccer game. Now you give me some bull shit reason that you had a business meeting? I can see it in your body posture. You fucking forgot."

"Damian Phillip…" Cole started.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" Damian said angrily. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" something off to the side shattered.

Cole could feel the ground shaking with each passing word Damian yelled. By the end of the sentence it seemed the entire city was shaking.

"Damian!" Cole yelled. "Calm down," Cole ordered.

"Stop! Stop yelling at me," Damian cried out.

Suddenly the pan in front of him caught on fire. Damian yelped in surprise causing another something off to the side to shatter.

Cole knew how close Damian was to a nervous breakdown. He had seen it in some demons. Mostly those who were human and chose to become demons. He had seen them lose control of their powers because they were unable to handle them. Those breakdowns killed most of those demons. For the rest it was an indescribable traumatic experience.

"Damian!" Cole said fearfully.

Not knowing what else to do Cole let the source within him take over. When he was the source he could control his powers easier. When he was the source his eyes blackened in such a way it would instill fear in anyone, demon or not. He had gotten more powers over the years. Carefully stealing them from other demons. He was thankful for the electricity balls as he shot a low energy one at his son. It wasn't anywhere near enough to do serious damage. Just enough to knock him unconscious.

"Dad!" Damian yelled just before the ball hit him.

Cole caught Damian before he hit the floor. He whispered a string of cuss words quickly getting rid of the small grease fire in front of him. Damian had somehow unbounded his powers. And he had a lot more than Cole had bargained for. The whole ground moving, he knew that was Damian. The whole fire, he knew that was Damian. The things shattering was his son. Everything. All the damage was because of Damian.

Cole sighed and tenderly unbuttoned his son's shirt. The ball of electricity had left a small burn in the middle which Cole automatically assumed were third degree burns.

"Fuck," Cole muttered.

"Dad," Damian called out weakly.

"Hey buddy. Sh, I'm right here…" Cole said soothingly.

"No. Get away," Damian whispered pushing Cole away.

Surprised Cole dropped his son. He could see the raw emotion of fear engraved in his son's eyes. His son. The boy he raised since he was a fetus. His son. He saw the familiar fear looking into his son's eyes as he would a random demon. His son. The boy who had kept him alive was afraid of him.

"Buddy. Hey it's me," Cole tried gently.

"You're not my dad!" Damian yelled. "What'd you do with him!"

"Damian…" Cole started.

"No get out. DAD! DAD!" Damian started to panic.

Everything was shaking. The ground beneath them was starting to split. Cole looked at Damian truly at a lost. When this happened before all he had to do was vanquish the damn demon for not having the balls to face him. But how could he just vanquish his son? Damian was going to expose magic if he didn't do something. Throwing another electricity ball was not an option. Damian was already weak from the other one, and he could die.

"Damian please!" Cole yelled desperately.

"You're not my dad!" Damian cried.

He was drenched in tears. And blood. Though he never registered the blood part. It was like his worst nightmare come true. His dad or someone who looked exactly like him was at the other side of the kitchen. Only his eyes were different. There was no soul in them. There was no murderous glint. Or love. They were just black and empty. That wasn't his dad.

"Coach!" Damian yelled.

He wasn't sure why he was calling for his coach. That was the first name that just popped up. He knew Leo couldn't hear him. It was impossible. He lived some blocks away. His yell just wasn't that loud…

* * *

Also, there are somethings that I'm changing from the first chapter though I'm sure you've noticed. I've changed all the boys ages so they were a little order. High school instead of middle school. I hope you guys don't mind the inconsistency.

Liz

REVIEW!


End file.
